De monólogos en San Mungo
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: A Agathe le gusta trabajar en la planta en la que se encuentran los enfermos mentales y precisamente allí encontrará a una persona que estaba más devastada que muchos de sus pacientes


_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

_De monólogos en San Mungo_

_o-o_

En San Mungo hay una planta destinada a los enfermos mentales en la que, cuando entran, los sanadores están acostumbrados a ver todo tipo de comportamientos en los pacientes. Agathe se pasa la mayor parte de su turno de trabajo allí y la verdad es que no le molesta, está acostumbrada a tratar con los enfermos. Pero aún así no puede evitar sentir lástima por aquellos que no se recuperarán nunca y por eso pasa más tiempo con ellos, les habla sobre el clima o sobre los cambios que ha habido en Londres últimamente. Normalmente, la sanadora trabaja en esa planta los jueves, pero por un pequeño favor ha cambiado al miércoles. De todas maneras, sería lo mismo. Pues no, se equivocaba.

En cuanto entró, algo le llamó la atención. No solo los pacientes se encontraban allí, además había una mujer sentada al lado de una pareja de enfermos. Agathe los conocía. Eran Frank y Alice Longbottom, quienes habían sido torturados hasta la locura en la guerra contra Voldemort. La muchacha había leído los expedientes y desde ese momento había sido algo más atenta con ellos. Si la sanadora hubiese que tenido que describir a la mujer que se encontraba en la sala diría que era otra de sus enfermos, con esa mirada perdida, las ropas que parecían ser de cuarta mano—porque hasta la chaqueta tenía un rasguño a la altura del hombro que la joven no parecía tener intención de coser—; pero no era una paciente. Siempre se le avisaba cuando venía un paciente nuevo, pero esa mañana Ruth no le había dicho nada de eso. La mujer parecía devastada, como si el mundo se le hubiese caído encima y ella estuviese sola. La vio mover la boca, estaba hablando con Frank y Alice.

Agathe, con todo el disimulo que pudo, intentó escuchar lo que la mujer decía mientras atendía a Robert Brown— un joven al que le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad de la que no se sabía nada en el momento que entró y que aún no tenían muchos datos, la verdad—. Lo que escuchó le partió el corazón. La sanadora Rivers era una mujer muy sensible, así que no tuvo que escuchar mucho para que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

—Frank, ayer me encontré a Warrrington. Lo miré y no tuve que intentar no reírme como nos pasaba en Hogwarts porque tenía la cara de pan. No me salió, ni siquiera una sonrisa. No me saludó, me miró con pena. Odio que me miren así —Agathe vio como la chica apretaba los puños—. Sí, mi vida es un infierno desde que Voldemort murió, eso es bastante irónico, todos mis amigos han muerto, mi novio ha muerto. Pero podrían mirarme de otra manera, que se guarden esa mirada para cuando hablen a mis espaldas diciendo «Oh, esa chica que drama lo de su novio ¿no?»

«¿Sabes lo mejor, Frank? Que aún hay gente que se para y me dice: «¡Que glorioso fue para nosotros el año 1981!» Después se dan cuenta de que ese año yo perdí a mi novio, a mi mejor amigo y a todas las personas que quería. Se les desencaja la cara, me miran sin saber que decir; los más valientes intentan disculparse largo y tendido, pero la mayoría se va corriendo con un simple lo siento. Obviamente eso no pasa muchas veces, tampoco es que les dé muchas oportunidades, solo salgo a la calle para comprar y bueno, para venir aquí.»

A la muchacha se le quebró la voz al pronunciar las siguientes palabras

—Frank, te echo mucho de menos. Echo de menos que me invites a cafés los domingos por las tardes,que me guiñes el ojo cuando quieres poner celosa a Alice, nuestras conversaciones sobre qué etapa de la literatura muggle es la mejor... Ojalá te hubieses quedado esa noche con Alice en la biblioteca examinando libros. Y pensar que fui yo la que te obligó a volver a tu casa porque parecías un panda de las ojeras que tenías. No debería habértelo dicho, debería haber dejado que hicieses tu trabajo y que yo me quedaría con Neville. Si no me hubiese entrometido, si hubieses hecho lo que querías, estarías en tu casa con tu hijo bien crecido, riéndote de alguna de las tonterías de Alice.

»Otra cosa: sé que me dijiste que si te pasaba algo cuidase de tu hijo pero... no he sido capaz de ir a verlo. Me da miedo plantarme delante de la casa de tu madre, donde vive Neville, y que cuando me abra la puerta Augusta empiece a llamarme asesina. Porque le prometí que te protegería, que no dejaría que te pasase nada malo en la Orden y yo soy la que estoy viva y no encerrada en una planta del hospital.

Agathe, compungida e incapaz de controlarse, se giró hacia la mujer y le puso una mano en el hombro en forma de consuelo. Al momento de hacerlo se arrepintió, la mujer giró la cabeza mirándole fijamente, tenía unos ojos verdes enormes e imponentes. La sanadora estaba preparada para toda clase de insultos, pero no pasó nada. La joven se levantó de la silla y se marchó. Ni siquiera la miró de nuevo.

o-o

Agathe sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era correcto volver a cambiar su turno en la planta solo para volver a ver a la mujer. Tal vez lo hiciese por volver a escuchar cómo le relataba a personas que no la entendían sus vivencias del día a día o tal vez fuese porque, en cierto modo, se sentía identificada con ella.

La sanadora había tenido una vida bastante feliz, o al menos así había sido hasta su sexto año de Hogwarts. Sus padres eran muggles y la despidieron ese año de la estación con una sonrisa, pero a mediados de curso el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw (a la que pertenecía) la llamó. Agathe era una persona despreocupada por lo que no pensó que fuese nada de vital importancia, o eso pensaba hasta que se lo dijeron. Habían encontrado a sus padres muertos en su casa. A la chica se le cayó el mundo encima y cuando volvió a Hogwarts después del funeral no era la misma.

Solo hubo una persona que consiguió animarla: Krista Jones, una compañera de habitación que siempre la veía alicaída y deprimida. En ese momento ambas se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, y así fue como Agathe Rivers superó la muerte de sus padres, las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. Según la opinión de la sanadora, la mujer lo que necesitaba era una Krista Jones y ella intentaría serlo.

La muchacha había investigado un poco— con investigar quería decir cotillear en los archivos de su amiga Ruth, la recepcionista— y había descubierto que la mujer se llamaba Emmeline Vance y que tenía veintinueve años. Solo eso había sacado de ahí, lo siguiente que supiese de ella lo sabría por medio de las palabras de la mujer, estaba segura.

El miércoles siguiente se sentó al lado de Robert Brown de nuevo esperando a que Emmeline hiciese su aparición. Y ella, puntual como un reloj, se presentó en la planta a las nueve de la mañana.

Agathe tragó saliva, no sabía lo que le diría, ni si la miraría de nuevo de esa manera tan intimidante. Lo que sabía era que no se dejaría asustar por nada. Pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer pasó por su lado como si se le hubiese olvidado lo de la semana pasada y se sentó en el mismo sitio que siempre. No hizo ningún gesto extraño ni nada. La sanadora se quedó de piedra. Se había preparado para muchas de las situaciones que podían llegar a suceder, pero no había planificado que Emmeline no diese señales de reconocerla. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Enseguida cayó en su error, había sido una tontería intentar predecir el comportamiento de una mujer que no conocía. Era imposible, ni los mayores expertos habrían sido capaces de hacerlo. Tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra el primer muro que se encontrase. En vez de eso respiró hondo y le dio unos toques en el hombro a la mujer.

Emmeline interrumpió su monólogo dando un bufido y miró hacia atrás. Agathe tragó saliva de nuevo, había cometido otro error— debía pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas—. Claro que la mujer la había reconocido unos minutos antes, lo que pasa es que había decidido ignorarla. Ahora no sabía que decirle.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó la joven impacientándose al ver que la sanadora llevaba unos minutos sin hablar.

—Eh... yo... soy la sanadora Rivers. Estoy a cargo de esta planta los miércoles, bueno, no todos, solo algunos, y eso. No he podido evitar fijarme en...—Iba a seguir pero se vio interrumpida por la mujer.

—No use eufemismos, sanadora, no van conmigo. Lo que usted hacía era cotillear. Ahora puede proseguir.

—Quiero ayudarla. —Emmeline alzó una ceja—. De verdad. Si, tal vez tenga razón: el otro día escuché, sin su permiso, una conversación.

—Es monólogo, sanadora Rivers. No voy a reiterarle mi desagrado por los eufemismos. Una conversación se mantiene entre dos personas, que yo sepa nadie me contesta en esta sala —contestó la mujer con cansancio.

—Por eso quiero ayudarla. ¿De verdad le gusta pasarse aquí horas y horas hablando con unas personas que no son capaces de contestarle? Me parece que está tirando su vida por la ventana, señorita Vance.

—No vengo aquí para que me den lecciones, sanadora Rivers. Si me disculpa, me retiro. Ya vendré otro día de la semana.

Cuando se marchaba, Agathe ni siquiera se planteó seguirla. La mujer había dejado muy clara su opinión sobre ella. Pero no pensaba rendirse, conseguiría que la mujer saliese de ese drama que era su vida. Se sentó al lado de los Longbottom y por primera vez pensó que no solo de aquellos que no saldrían de ahí en la vida le deberían dar pena. La gente que los había conocido antes de ingresar en el centro también era merecedora de ese sentimiento.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **oh yeah! Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía para ningún reto o para dedicárselo a alguien. Me siento bien, I mean, es como que escribo para mí y digamos que la historia me ha dejado satisfecha (y eso es raro en mi, os lo aseguro). Bueno, la vida de Emmeline es el drama del siglo, se le mueren los padres cuando es pequeña (que por cierto lo cuento en un fic que se titula:_ _De cubos de rubik y otros rompecabezas), tiene un amigo y termina en una planta de San Mungo y después se echa un novio y muere en la guerra. Esa muchacha es muy gafe, yo no digo nada. _

_Muchas gracias a Muselina Black por betearme el fic (te amoadoro mucho, Muse)_


End file.
